


Trial and Error

by Gedankentaenzer



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Virtual Reality, other friends are mentioned, some make a small appearance, this is a fanfiction for a fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gedankentaenzer/pseuds/Gedankentaenzer
Summary: Kaiba and Yugi are developing a new virtual reality game and somehow Joey finds himself helping with some test. It's a rather interesting setting to be tested, but Joey Wheeler is no one to back down./ One-shot based on BlueJayTaco's story 'Beta Test' (can be read on it's own though)
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Trial and Error

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there,  
> I wrote this a few days after having read the really great Atem/Yugi fanfiction Beta Test by BlueJayTAco so this is actually a fanfiction for a fanfiction. Seto and Joey get mentioned there and I wanted to elaborate on that.
> 
> You should absolutely read the story; I can definitely recommend it, it was very entertaining.  
> But for better understanding of this one-shot, a short summary of important details:  
> In the fanfiction, this is based on Kaiba and Yugi are developing a virtual reality game, which is still in beta phase, therefore some things still need to be tested, and bugs need to be eliminated. Yugi and his friends are calling themselves 'masters' and have a really high-level and a camp, where they all reside in-game. Also everyone has a guide at their side that helps in the game (Their based on their signature card) and Yugi intends them to also have a match-making function (Similar guides mean high compatibility).  
> That's about it, I think. Go read it yourself; it’s worth it. This one-shot takes place in that virtual reality game.
> 
> Have fun^^

„Hey, where did the others go?“, Joey asked as he came out of one of the houses of their camp. He had just wanted to put some of his inventory away and now everyone seemed to have disappeared. Except for Kaiba.  
„Yugi logged out and the others went on a hunt“, Kaiba explained in passing while he was checking code in front of him.  
„Oh man, I wanted to discuss some armor with Yugi“, whined Joey and then looked around as if he wanted to make sure that Kaiba wasn't lying. Not that he had a reason to.  
„And how dare they go hunt without me.“  
Kaiba sneered, still without looking at him.  
„Can't manage hunting on your own?“  
Joey rolled his eyes.  
„You know my level“, he answered and Kaiba just shrugged.  
„Surprised you even came this far. You are all quite cute calling yourself 'masters'.“  
„Yeah, whatever“, Joey said and waved aside the insult. He wasn't that easily enraged anymore. Although picking a fight with Kaiba was still as entertaining as always.  
„Obviously I could hunt alone. But doing it together is more fun. Ever heard of fun?“  
Joey cocked his head to the side to support the mocking tone in his voice.  
Kaiba finally managed to honor him with a sideglance.  
„I'm literally programming a videogame right now. An activity for fun.“  
„So you're not just in for the money“, Joey teased, but it was lighthearted. Over the years, he had learned a bit more about Kaiba. And even though he liked to pretend the CEO wasn't entirely made of stone.  
„I'm just gonna pretend all the fun stuff comes from Yugi“, he continued and crossed his arms behind his head as he walked closer to Kaiba. The other just looked at his holographic screen again.  
„Whatever.“  
Silence took over and Joey shifted from one foot to another. It wasn't extremely unpleasant, but the atmosphere could definitely be better. He tried to start a new conversation.  
„So... have all aspects been tested yet? Doesn't seem like there is much left to do."  
„There is still a lot of work left“, Kaiba said and the screen before him suddenly disappeared as he turned to Joey. Suddenly he had Kaiba's full attention. Interesting.  
„Although you're right. All aspects have been tested. At least to some degree.“  
Kaiba locked eyes with him and Joey wondered if he just hallucinated the smallest hint of a grin on Kaiba's face.  
„Except one“, the CEO concluded.  
Now Joey was really curious. He had thought he knew about everything. Yugi had let him in on some pretty useful secrets.  
„What is it?", he asked and failed miserably to hide his excitement. Kaiba didn't immediately mock him, which should probably be a warning sign.  
„Yugi likes to implement a setting, which I was skeptical of, but it seems to be rather popular in some other games. The intimacy setting hasn't been tested yet."  
Joey didn't know what he expected, but this wasn't it. He had heard from Yugi about it, obviously, in other games too, but there hadn't been any use for Joey. He focused more on secret locations and powerful weapons.  
„Inticamy setting?“, he still asked, because Kaiba must have had a reason to bring this up. An unmeasurable amount of absurd ideas ran through his mind, but Joey shook his head to get rid of them.  
„Yes. I guess you need no details on the purpose. It has to be activated on both parts to allow interaction. For consent and all that.“  
„That makes sense.“  
„Kisara, open our intimacy setting menu.“  
Two screens popped up in front of them.  
„Hey“, Joey complained because other players shouldn't be able to do that.  
„I just opened your menu. I'm not overwriting your data.“ Kaiba paused for a moment.  
„I could. But I don't do that unless somebody is causing problems.“  
It sounded a bit like he wanted to reassure Joey, which was kind of weird. But not ill-intentioned.  
His eyes skipped to the open screen as it was already there. The design was simple enough.  
It seemed to show players nearby, which at the moment was only Kaiba. A text field asked if he wanted to establish an intimate connection with the player and there was already a checked off box that said that the setting would be remembered for the future. There was a sidebar, where one could probably enable some adjusting settings and restrictions. It seemed thought-through, but not overly complicated.  
„Want to test it?“; Kaiba asked and Joeys eyes snapped back to him. He must have misheard that.  
„What?“, he asked thrown of.  
„Oh, you heard me“, Kaiba stepped closer, „Scared?“  
„No“, Joey replied automatically, coaxing a grin out of Kaiba.  
„So?“  
There were quite a lot of things Joey wanted to answer, but he decided to choose his words quite carefully. He didn't want to admit it, but there was a small bubble of excitement in his stomach, he would rather ignore. This could be all a joke. It... He came three thoughts far and then came to the same conclusion as always. He hated overthinking. It was just too annoying.  
„No“, he repeated and narrowed his eyes in a challenging matter, „But why would I agree?“  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow.  
„Other than the fact that you keep staring at my ass every time nobody else is looking?“  
„Uh“, Joey reacted eloquently. He could deny that, but it would be a blatant lie.  
Instead, he cleared his throat. Maybe he could save some of his dignity.  
„Well, that armor you chose doesn't leave much to the imagination.“  
Joey shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing.  
„The pants are just too tempting.“  
Once again Joey seemed to see a small, almost gentle smile on Kaiba's lips. The CEO's clicked on his monitor and it disappeared. Then he moved closer to Joey.  
„The same goes for you“, he said and Joey needed a few seconds to progress that information. Did this mean...?  
„So?“, Kaiba asked and gestured at Joey's monitor, „Are you going to hit 'Okay' already?“  
Joey's eyes moved back down to the screen. Kaiba's player name was now colored differently, probably suggesting that he had given his approval.  
He looked back at Kaiba, who just seemed kind of impatient. Joey's lips spread into the most shit-eating grin as he hit 'Okay.' His screen also disappeared.  
Nothing changed, but so far nothing had happened.  
„Can't believe this“, he murmured.  
Kaiba chuckled. He actually chuckled.  
„Yeah. And nobody else is going to believe you either.“  
Joey understood the notion and felt a bit of regret, although he hadn't planned to boast about his love-life everywhere.  
„And now?“, he asked.  
„I had hoped I didn't have to explain that. You know, humans have certain desires...“; Kaiba started mockingly and Joey rolled his eyes. His eyes landed on Kisara, Kaiba's guide and then he looked back as his own dragon guide.  
„Can't believe Yugi's match-making system actually worked“, he murmured.  
Obviously he had already realized their matching dragons from the beginning, but he just had thought it was a joke. Even if he liked Kaiba in someway that just had been absurd and even Yugi had said that his system must have had some faults.  
Kaiba clicked his tongue.  
„I don't believe in that“, he commented.  
„You don't believe in accurately calculated facts and numbers?“  
Oh, Joey was such a fan of all this teasing. And maybe he was also stalling time. While he was thinking about what to do next, there suddenly were a pair of lips on his own.  
Surprised he lifted his hands. Just to lay them on Kaiba's shoulder the next second, concentrating on responding to Kaiba's rather passionate kiss. Oh, this setting was really good.  
Just because he could Joey ruined Kaiba's perfectly combed hair. Their kiss developed like a duel. Competitive, but fun and Joey really liked it.  
He was almost sad as they parted for a bit. There was a tiny, irrelevant noise in the back of his head protesting that he should clarify that he wasn't one of Kaiba's experiments, but actually he couldn't complain.  
„Forgot how to speak, Wheeler?“  
Joey just smirked.  
„I think Joey is fine now“, he replied.  
For a moment Kaiba looked puzzled. He certainly hadn't started calling him Wheeler out of respect. But then he looked kinda satisfied.  
„Sure, Joey“  
Hearing his name out of Kaiba's lips was oddly arousing, but Joey wasn't going to lose.  
„Bring it on, Seto“, he declared.  
In the next moment, they stumbled backwards, until Joey hit a wall, while their lips clashed and Seto's fingers eagerly tucked at his mantle. Joey bit Seto's lip, which got him a low growl sending blood immediately down his lower regions. Oh.  
He freed Seto of some annoying amour too and hit his head pretty hard because Seto just had bit his collarbone and he somehow seemed to lose control.  
„Stupid“, Seto declared, but it had a kind of soft undertone.  
„Yeah“, Joey replied breathless, trying hard to get his self-control back and getting some distance between them. Seto looked discontent, so Joey pressed a quick kiss on his lips before speaking.  
„There is probably a bed somewhere“, he hinted, but for once Seto didn't get it.  
„The system isn't that limited“, he replied and then Joey was under attack again. His fingers slid under Joey's clothes, riling them up and exposing his skin.  
„I meant for comfort“, Joey explained half-laughing, before he surrendered. He removed Seto's pants and yes this ass really deserved some praise.  
„Oh, so you're not feeling comfortable?“, Kaiba asked and went straight for Joey's dick. A moan fell from his lips and Joey was equally amazed as annoyed how accurate the unsatisfying feeling of disturbing clothes was translated.  
Well, two could play this game. With more brute force than finesse, Joey got rid of Seto's undergarments, kneading his cheeks and pressing their hips together. An unbelievable soft sigh came from the CEO and Joey felt the heat inside him spike up even more. Without losing a beat he brought some distance between them and climbed out of his pants and undergarments. The gaze that Seto sent him was straight-up predatory. Joey wound his fingers around both their cocks as Seto's hand grabbed his neck and brought their lips together in a messy kiss.  
Okay, yeah screw that bed, Joey definitely didn't want to part right now.  
His shirt was somehow also gone now and Seto's lips moved down to Joey's neck. Joey would deny this, but he was thankful for the wall behind him because his knees got a bit weak with Seto's curious tongue flicking over his collarbone.  
With his free hand, he grabbed Seto's hair hard, while speeding up the pace of his other. Half of their moans got swallowed by eager lips or sensitive skin.  
„Harder“, Seto demanded before he bit one of Joey's nipples. A shiver ran down his spine and Joey doubled his effort, the pleasure urging him on.  
He pinched one of Seto's nipples out of revenge and with a moan Seto's hand joined his around their cocks.  
Their next kiss was even more uncoordinated than before, but all the more passionate.  
Oh god, he was so close. Oh god, yes, faster. He didn't know if he just thought or already rambled, but Seto seemed to be in no better state. He mindlessly repeated Joey's name and somehow that was all it took to send him over the edge.  
„Oh my god!“, somebody exclaimed rather shocked. Joey blinked and gathered his senses far faster than usual and was then overcome by the horror of being seen. He and Seto practically jumped away from each other. But their state of undress and their stained hands left no room for misinterpretations.  
Fearful Joey looked to see, who caught them.  
Anzu stood there, eyes wide and hands before her mouth as Tristan seemed to have frozen on the spot.  
„Eh...“, Joey started, „I...“  
He couldn't say it wasn't what it looked like, right?  
Anzu seemed equally puzzled about how to react.  
„Are you two going to stand there forever or are you a least going to show some respect?“, Seto asked annoyed, amazingly confident for being stark naked and just being caught in a rather discriminating act.  
„We... Uh... I...“, Anzu stammered at a loss for words.  
Then she grabbed Tristan's arm, the poor guy still frozen and dragged him away.  
„I will speak to you later, Joey!“, she announced already out of sight and if Joey wasn't excited for that...  
„It's none of your business“, Seto declared, but Joey doubted that Anzu would care for that. And as soon as Tristan was back to his senses he would have to face him too. Oh god, and they would tell Yugi most definitely. And Mai. He would never forget this.  
At least they had been too shocked for snark remarks right now.  
„Fantastic“, Seto murmured in a tone that stated it was not fantastic.  
„Well I at least found that very satisfying“, Joey grinned, finding some of his humor back. Seto shot him a cold glare since that wasn't what he had referred too.  
But then he nodded.  
„It was indeed.“  
„And except for the getting caught thing, we now know that the intimacy setting works“, he noted.  
He kept this conversation casual because he definitely wasn't ready yet to analyze what their very passionate encounter just now meant.  
„Yes. Mutou has a weird talent for programming only this setting without any bugs. I should have a talk with him about priorities.“  
Joey chuckled and grabbed a few of his clothes back from the ground. He had worked hard for his armor.  
„Joey“, Seto said and had his attention immediately. He wasn't yet used to being on first-name basis. But he liked it.  
Like an afterthought Seto added:  
„Although one time without problems could be a coincidence. That hardly counts as a success.“  
Joey blinked confused and then realisation hit him. He really couldn't stop grinning today.  
„Well, then we will probably need a few more test runs.“  
Seto locked eyes with him, returning a smile.  
„You said something about a bed?“

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I definitily had fun writing this, although it was a while ago and I hope you enjoyed it too.  
> Kaibas and Joeys dynamic is just so entertaining. 
> 
> Have a lovely day  
> Gedankentaenzer


End file.
